I Love Her
by gamekeeper
Summary: Rory's point of view on the whole games, his feelings for Prim, his devotion to his family, and also how he reacts when Katniss and Peet win. Sorry, suck at summary's! Read&Review!..
1. Chapter 1

_Hellllooooo This is Rory's pov of his first reaping day, enjoyyy .._

I try to wake Vick, as he's pretty hopeless in the mornings. I can't help but feel jealous of him. He doesn't have his name in the pool of slips. He has a couple more years. It's Prim's first year as well.

Prim. Even when 'Ma or Gale mentions her name to me I blush. It's really annoying, they know I like her, so they always tease me! God, if Gale teases me one more time I'll tease him about Katniss Yeah, that's what I'll do! See how he likes it for a change.

I'm not in the mood for breakfast. I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and if I eat, I'm sure to throw up or something.

"Rory! Can 'yah do a quick round for me, hun? I'm running out of time!" Shouts my mother.

"Sure, 'Ma, but I have to get to the square soon." I run down the creaky old stairs and pick up the laundry basket, and jog on out the door.

I don't bother with knocking on Seam doors, because they can barely afford to buy food, let alone pay for someone to do you washing. I head over to the wealthiest bit of District 12, and do a quick round there.

I did really well considering I only did around ten houses. I guess there feeling a little more sentimental today, but don't we all?

I jog on back to the Seam. Literally everything in Seam is covered in a layer of grime and coal dust, but to me, it's home. I wonder what I'd a been like if I had grown up in town . . . probably the same, I guess, but with shinier shoes and cleaner clothes.

"Thanks, Rory, you're a star. Are you nervous?" My mother asks with raised eyebrows.

Am I nervous? Yes, I'd say so, but I won't tell her that.

"No, I'm um. . . just, you know, nervous for Gale and Prim and Katniss." I tell her. It's all true, except that I am nervous. I feel like a herd of butterflies have decided to have a party in my stomach.

"Mhm, well, even if you're _not _nervous, I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always love you, my baby boy." She pulls me closer and gives me a reassuring squeeze, and then gets on with her washing up.

"Love you too, 'Ma." I say, and stroll up the stairs to where a very lively Posy wants to play a game.

"Pwease Rory! Galey gone somewhere, just wanna play Aeroplawines!" She lisps. She's been obsessed with playing aeroplanes ever since a tribute from District 2 won a year ago, and he was carried out in a hovercraft. I guess it's the only Hunger Games she's remembered seeing as she's only four.

"No, Pose. I'm not in the mood. Go play with Vick." I say, and sit down on the moth-eaten rags that we call a bed.

"Rory, are you fwightened of going to Hungry Games? 'Cause you won't go! Me won't let 'em! Posy big and strong! I can look after you." Posy says.

I smile. Only Posy could make me happy in moments like these.

"Okay, Pose. I'll play aeroplanes with you, but I get to be the commander!" She giggles, and lifts her tiny arms in the air and starts making aeroplane sounds.

I almost forget about the Reaping, and the butterflies in my tummy stop. But as soon as Posy goes downstairs to 'Ma, it all comes flooding back.

I wish Gale was here. But he's not, gone hunting or trading as usual. I never get to see him, apart from the early hours of the morning, and the late ones at night. I miss my big brother, and I wish I could tell him that. But usually, I feel like I'd be clingy and desperate. I don't want to be like that. I just . . . I don't know. I guess I just wanted more brother time with him. Oh, well.

Just as I'm lost in thought, the door from downstairs creaks open, and a smile plays on my face. Gale.

"Rory! Come 'ere. I've got something for you." I run downstairs, what would he have given to me? Hmm . . .

He holds out a wooden box. I look up and give him a quizzical look, but he just shakes his head and gestures me to open it.

Inside is a pair of _new _black shoes. I can't believe it. They look town-bought, and it must have cost a fortune.

"How much did it-," I don't finish the sentence because Gale snaps back "It doesn't matter how much. Just as long as you're happy. Here, put them on, you can wear it to the Reaping, which is starting in an hour, you know. You better get changed, you look like a rat that's been bathed in coal dust." Ah. Brotherly love, I think to myself.

"Fine. Hey, did you see Prim this morning? I mean, if I'm nervous, imagine how she is! She obviously won't get reaped, but still. I hope she's alright-,"I say, but one look from Gale tells me he knows I like her.

"Have you got a crush on-,"

"No!" I protest, but he just snickers at me, and goes to get changed.

"Well, you have a crush on . . . um, Katniss! Yeah!" I yell back at him, but he just grins and says

"You know nothing, little brother!" He grins, and turns away.

What does that mean then? Does he like her? Love her, even? I don't know. Sometimes, Gale can be such a pain in the arse.

I dress in my best clothes, the exact one I wore to dad's funeral. I close my eyes, and try not thinking about it. I was young when he died, and everyone thinks I've forgotten him. But I haven't. I remember a lot about him, the way he used to pick me up and twirl me around, the jokes he'd tell me, how I'd giggle when he'd rub the soot off his own blackened face and rub it on to mine. . .

I try not to think about it. I daydream about Prim, and what I wont to tell her, but can't. I mean, what if she rejects me? What do I say then? Ugh. Everything's just so complicated.

"Don't you look smart." Says Gale. Gale wears a new outfit to what he usually wears to Reapings, probably grew out of the old one. He now wears black trousers and a grey, clean top. He really is big now, and I know if he did get reaped, he would win. He'd have to. But I push the thought to the back of my mind, because there's no way Gale is going to get reaped. He just can't.

"So do you. Gale, do we have to go now?" I ask.

"Yeah. I think so. Come on, little bro." He replies.

I gulp. This is it. My first Reaping.

We walk down the streets filled with coal-dust, and eventually were out of the Seam. It's sunny, and if it wasn't the day of the dreaded Reaping, Gale and I could have had fun in the town. Gazed at a few things we couldn't afford. Talk to some of the shop-keepers. Scavenge a few bones of meat from Rooba, who's taken a shine to Gale and I. But we can't do any of those things today.

The town now has a sinister feel to it, as we can see the television people perched all around the District. It makes me feel sick that there actually taking pleasure of twenty-four kids going to fight to the death. But I try not to judge. What would I be like if I had grown up in the Capitol?

"Okay, Rory were going to have to check in now, and then go to the twelve-year olds area. See there, where Prim is? Go take care of her. And Rory?" He says.

"Yeah?"

"Love you, man." He smiles.

"Love you, too." I say, and walk over to where the harsh peacekeepers had to prick my finger for a sample of blood. It hurt a little, but not as much as I thought it might.

I walk over to where Prim's standing and give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

I wasn't frightened. I wasn't scared. I was absolutely petrified.

Prim and I don't speak, we don't need to. And, to be honest I don't really know what to say to her.

She looks really beautiful, with her hair all done in a braid and she wears a cute little dress which sticks out at the back . . . _Shut up, Rory, _I tell myself, _concentrate!_

On stage, the Mayor and our escort, an overdressed woman named Effie Trinket, look concerned and keep giving pointed looks to where Haymitch Abernathy, are only living victor, is supposed to be sitting. My bet is that he's passed out drunk somewhere.

Finally, from what feels like an eternity, Mayor Undersee comes to the mike and repeats the whole story I've heard hundreds of times before, of how the Districts all rebelled against the Capitol, and in punishment two tributes from each Districts were forced to fight to the death in an Arena.

Just then, a very drunk looking Haymitch appears on stages, and he's confused, and tries to give Effie Trinket a hug, which makes her bright pink wig fall on the side. I smile, but instantly, I stop. Because I know what's coming next. The tributes.

"Lady's first!" Squeaks Effie in a Capitolian accent. I hold my breath.

There's a small pause, and then silence.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She calls.

No. No, no, no, no. How is it possible? Prim only had one slip. One slip in thousands. And if Prim's got reaped, so could I.

I look up at her, and she looks at me. She's absolutely terrified, you can tell by her bright blue eyes. She walks stiffly towards the stage. I feel sick, and I feel something else too. And I know what it is.

As I watch her walking towards her death, I know what I feel. It's love. I love Primrose Everdeen. But now, there's nothing I can do. She's being taken away from me. Just like that. Gone.

"Prim!" Screams the very familiar voice of Katniss. "Prim, no! I volunteer! I volunteer!"

I can't help but feel relieved. Prim would have no chance while Katniss . . . she has every chance. She's strong, she knows how to shoot, and she'll win for Prim. I know it.

Prim is screaming hysterically, and all I want to do is comfort her, but my brother gets there first. He carries her on his shoulders and walks away slowly, his eyes only for Katniss.

I force myself to look on stage, where Katniss looks determined, and unfazed. Effie Trinket is beside herself with having a_ volunteer _but when she asks for applause, nobody claps. Not even the peacekeepers, or the ones with the betting slips.

But then something unexpected happens. One by one, we touch are three middle fingers on our left hand to our lips, and place it in the air. Katniss looks shocked. But it gives me hope.

"Now for the boys." Effie says with a grin.

I cross my fingers. Please not me. Please not Gale. Please . . .

And it's not.

"Peeta Mellark!" Booms Effie's voice.

I feel relief, because neither Gale nor I have been reaped, but I can't help but feel sorry for the boy. He walks calmly to his place. Him and Katniss shake hands, and then are forced to the Justice Building by a herd of peacekeepers.

The Mayor drones on about the Treaty of Treason, but you can tell he's not pleased with who the tributes are, seeing as Katniss knew him fairly well, Gale told me.

Right at the end, Effie Trinket comes on and insists this will be the _best _hunger games ever! Yeah, right. But, I have absolute faith in Katniss, and I know she'll be able to win.

I go in search of 'Ma and the kids, but I can't find them. I decide to walk home, and as I trail back down to the Seam, I try to digest what has just happened.

_The girl I love got reaped. Her sister volunteered. That girl is my brother's best friend and possibly her lover. She is going to the Hunger Games, where the rules are simple. Kill or be killed . . ._

And that's where I get my first moment of doubt. Can Katniss kill? She'll have to, if she wants to survive. And she will, if it means getting back to Prim.

I stop outside little shack of a house that is home. Do I really want or need to be here? Where I want to be is with Prim, and I could comfort her. So, I walk slowly to the other side of Seam, where Prim lives. Where Katniss used to live. And, if Katniss does indeed win, then they will move all the way to the Victor Village, where the only house which is being used is by a very drunk and sullen Haymitch.

I pause outside of the Everdeen's house. They are obviously there, as I can see the lights from the candle through the small windows. Should I go? Maybe they need some space, time to think about-

"Rory!" Prim exclaims with a ghost of a smile. She's so sweet.

"Hey, Prim just wanted to know if you needed something. I'm really sorry, but I know she'll win, she'd do it for you, just like Gale would do it for me." I say.

She walks out the door and looks up at me.

"Thanks. And yeah, I do need a shoulder to cry on. My mother . . . she's not one for talking when it comes to things like this. Nor Gale, to be honest. Speaking of Gale, I haven't seen him since he went to talk to . . . Kat-, Katniss." She says tearfully.

"Shh, Prim, it's okay, it's okay." She leans in for a hug, and all I can think is that she smells really good. Like roses, what a coincidence . . .

"It's just, everything . . ., it's so hard, and I miss her and-"

I can't help it. I lean in and kiss her pink, delicate lips and stop her from speaking. Her lips taste like peppermint, and as I lean away, her lips go into a shape of a small 'o'.

"Rory, I, um . . .,you, like, kissed me?" She said, clearly shocked. I'm not surprised. I'm quite shocked I did it myself, but it was just too tempting . . .

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that." I scratch my ear, and I can feel myself going red.

"No, no. Don't apologize. I, um, this is quite hard to say, but I like you too. And I know this is probably the worst day ever for me, but maybe you could help me get through this? I can't do this on my own anymore!" She pleads, and I am amazed. How can this beautiful, sweet girl like me? Me? I can't get my head round it.

She starts to cry and I say "Of course I'll be with you. Every step of the way." And I kiss the top of her forehead.

"Thanks, Rory. I know I shouldn't cry, I know I'm being stupid." She says which just brings more tears.

"Just don't think about it. What's the happiest memory you have?" I ask soothingly.

Prim smiles. "When Katniss bought me Lady, the goat. I was the happiest girl alive."

"Okay, so just think about that memory, and remember I'm here for you."

"Thanks Rory." I turn to walk away.

"Oh, and Prim?" I yell over my shoulder.

"Mhm?" She says.

"I like you too." I say with a cheeky grin, with which she returns with a sweet smile and a blush. But I can still see the pain in her eyes. She isn't that good of an actress, and all I want to do is comfort her. But I must get home to my family, and explain where I've been in the late hours of the night.

All the way back I was smiling like a freak. I couldn't stop, and I know it's wrong, seeing as Katniss is off to the Capitol right now, but all I can think about is that I like Prim, Prim likes me.

I actually kissed her. I can hardly believe it. I keep getting butterflies, but there not the nervous ones I had this morning, there exited butterflies.

When I get home, my mother is not really bothered that it's late. She's more concerned that Gale hasn't arrived home. He could be anywhere, but I think it would just be better if you leave him to get his head around things, and he'll come when he wants.

"So, Rory where were you at?" Asks Vick, who accompanied by a sleepy Posy.

"Oh, just, you know, with Prim." Vick raises his eyebrows but says no more. We've all had a rough day, and the best thing would to have a good night's sleep.

But I can't get to sleep. I can hear little Posy talking in her sleep, and I hear Vick snoring lightly.

All I can thing about is Prim. I wonder if she's thinking about me. Probably not. She's got Katniss to worry about, but I don't really worry about Katniss. She's going to win. She has to. And even if she fails to, I make a promise to myself that I won't let anything ever happen to Prim. Ever.

Eventually, I manage to get to sleep, and I dream of Prim. It's a happy dream, no Hunger Games, no Capitol, and next to us Katniss and Gale smile happily.

I wake up feeling happy, only to be filled with dread. The dream wasn't real, but I cling on to it, desperate to feel happy, and not scared or alone. Happy.

Usually when I think of happy and bubbly, I think of Prim. But she isn't happy and bubbly anymore, she's sad and depressed with the dread of Katniss going to the arena. But once Katniss wins, and comes home she'll be back to being happy. The girl I know.

The girl I love.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello readers! I had originally planned this to be just a one shot, but then I just fell in love with the whole Prim/Rory thing! It's weird, I'm exactly there age, but I kind of write in a way where Rory's thoughts and feeling are a lot more mature then mine in real life. For instance, Rory will worry about his family not getting fed, and THG and everything, and the only thing I'll worry about is that I make it to school in time, and that my hair's okay and blah, blah, blah. But I do have random thoughts a lot. Especially with my best friend, (who weirdly has the same name as me . . .) and she asked for a shout out, so this is it! I loooove you Erin! Best friend in this weird and wonderful world! Heheh!:P And remember! Reviews make me happy:D _

_Okay, I'll get too the story now . . . lol._

The day after the Reaping is scorching hot, and I'm in no mood for school. That is, until I remember I promised Prim I'd be there for her. The thought of seeing Prim again after last night makes me smile. I wonder if we'll be like, girlfriend and boyfriend? I don't suppose, what with Katniss off to fight to the death.

So, with Prim in mind, I slowly get up out of bed and walk sleepily down the stairs.

Gale came back very late last night, and he'll probably fake being ill so he doesn't have to endure the torture of school. I hate it that my big brother's hurting, and it's strange, because usually it's Gale looking after me. But I guess, it's the other way round now. Don't get me wrong, I hate the Capitol for taking Katniss to the wretched Hunger Games, she's like a sister to me, but at least Prim's not going. We all know she couldn't win; she's too good a person.

Vick and Posy both sit at the old wooden table that dad built for us before he was blown to bits in a mine accident.

"Vick, where's 'Ma?" I ask.

"Dunno. Gale stomped out the door before you woke up, and 'Ma followed," he gives me a sly smirk and says in an incredibly annoying tone of voice "So, Rory, how's Prim. You seem to be spending a lot of you're time with her, something going on between you, hm?"

"Shut up, Vick." I playfully punch his arm.

"Yesh, Rory love Pwim!" Lisps Posy, as she jumps to the air and makes kissy sounds. She is so energetic that she knocks her piece of bread on to the floor.

"Pose! Be careful! And I don't love Prim, alright? She just needs a friend right now." I pick up the bread off the floor, wipe it on my old pyjama trousers and give it to Posy.

"Rory, when is Catnip coming home? She's gone to Hungry Games, hasn't she?" She asks with a glum face. Even Posy, who doesn't quite understand the full meaning of the Games, knows there's something wrong.

"Yes, she has, but she'll be back before you know it! Now let's get you ready for school."

"You'll have to catch me first!" She screams hysterically, and runs around the room giggling like a Capitol person on drugs.

I manage to get the kids ready for school, which took a lot of effort and yes, threatening, and I hold both of there hands and walk down the little lane covered in dirt and coal-dust, because this is where all the coal miners walk to work, all the way to the Everdeen's.

I knock on the door, and it is not Prim who answers but Mrs Everdeen.

"Hello, um, is Prim home?" I ask a little awkwardly.

"Yes. I'll get her." She says with such sorrow, I think she's going to cry. Her eyes are red and puffy, and she has black marks underneath her eyes.

I try to imagine what it would be like if your husband had been killed, and then, when everything seem to be on track, the blood-craving Capitol took away her daughter, as well. I hate them for it. Just because are ancestors decided to rebel, it didn't mean we were all like that! And then, instead of punishing just the rebels, they decide that's not enough. They make the children suffer, there by making the parents suffer. It's so cruel, but that's just the way things are.

"Hello, Rory, Posy, Vick." She says it as strongly as she could, as if she was fighting her tears, which I suppose she is. She is still beautiful, but she looks devastated, tired and worn out. All I want is for her to be out of pain. I'd rather be in pain then her; she just looks so fragile, and small and petite.

"Hey, you alright?" By the look on her face she's obviously not alright. "Sorry. Stupid question. Do you want to walk to school with us?" I ask hopefully.

"Um, sure. But it's going to be hard today, you know without . . . Katniss." She blurts out and chocked back tears.

Vick and Posy seem to be more interested in there game then watching us. So I give her soft, delicate cheek a quick kiss, and give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

On our way to school, Vick doesn't question me holding her hand, but raises and eyebrows. I just frown at him, and keep talking to Prim.

She tells me how she feels without Katniss, how she feels so lonely all the time.

"But of course though, I have you." She says sweetly and looks up at me. This one little comment gets my heart racing and I'm scared that my palms are getting sweaty, and I don't want Prim to touch my sweat! It would be so embarrassing! So I casually pull my hand through my messy brown hair, and continue to hold her hand.

Were abut to walk through the school gates, but blocking are way are a herd of loud, obnoxious, flamboyant and over-dressed Capitol reporters. Prim looks confused and Vick and even Posy stays quiet. Maybe we could just sneak past them . . .

No such luck.

"Ah! It's the lovely Primrose Everdeen! Sister of District 12's female tribute! How exiting!" Pipes a man, well at least I think it's a man, wearing some sort of weird sparkly green jacket, and skin tight leather pants. Oh, and his skin has been dyed red. And his hair is paper white.

The weird Capitolian man gestures Prim to him. She turns to me, her eyes wide with fear from this odd man and says one word. "Stay."

I tell Vick to get Posy to nursery and himself to class as quickly as possible.

"Hello, hello Primrose! Ah, and who's this, hm? You're boyfriend? Aw, how sweet!" He exclaims, and all the camera people and reporters round him sigh and say "How sweet!"

"No, for you're information, he's, um, my . . . cousin! Yeah, I'm much too young for a boyfriend!" Prim says, with all the courage she can manage.

"Yes," I say impatiently "And if you don't mind, Prim and I have to get to class." I glare at them, and pull Prim through the gates to the school. The reporters call us back, but we ignore them.

When were well away from the Capitol people, I say to Prim "Cousins, huh? Interesting . . ." I smirk.

I actually get a smile out of Prim.

"Yeah, well I had too think of something. Thanks back there, with the reporters." She gives me a small kiss on my nose and walks away to class. She is amazing.

The rest of the day passes in a bit of a haze, and all I can think of is Prim. Is she coping? Is she thinking about me, too? I wish we were in the same class . . .

At lunchtime, I sit next to Prim. I receive a lot of weird looks from my friends, but I ignore them. Today they'll be broadcasting the Reapings, for anyone that missed it.

As the blear of the anthem of Panem comes on, I feel Prim stiffen beside me. I hold her hand, and give her a hopefully reassuring smile.

First is District 1, who are always beautiful, well fed and trained. There were no exceptions this year. District 2 has the biggest boy, well man, I've ever seen. District 3 and 4 make no real impression, but when we come to District 5, a girl with striking red hair and copper coloured eyes is reaped. She looks like a fox. I don't pay a close attention to the others until District 11. A little girl, who is about the same height and has around the same weight as Prim, is reaped. Nobody volunteers. A massive man is also reaped, and it's almost humorous of the size difference between him and the little girl.

And then there showing District 12, Prim's name is called, Katniss volunteers and walks on stage. I see Gale grab Prim and carry her away like she weighed the same amount as a feather. And then of course Peeta Mellark's name is being called out and he walks quietly to his place.

It's strange, watching the Reaping on the television. It doesn't feel real, to be honest. It feels like it happened to different people, not Prim, not Katniss. But it did.

Nearly everyone in the lunchroom stares at Prim, and she rests her head on my shoulders. I pat her back and tell her soothingly that it's okay.

After lunch, I walk to class, but pay no attention what so ever. It's like Prim's invaded me head, but not that I mind. It distracts me from school, the Hunger Games, Gale, the Reaping. I just think about Prim.


End file.
